¡Ella es mía!
by tennyoukai
Summary: Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba decidido a confesarse a Kagome encuentra un nuevo rival. ¿Cómo peleara con este nuevo contrincante por el amor de la azabache, sí ni siquiera lo puede ver? Regalo para Kimi03.


¡Happy birthday!

Aquí vengo a dejar un humilde regalo para Kimi03.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto. De verdad.

Pero ahora que estoy aquí espero que el próximo one-shot sea de tu agrado :)

**¡Yo no hablo solo!**

**Inuyasha's pov.**

Si. Este día será el adecuado. Si. Naraku esta muerto. Yo no puedo evitar esto más, sí no se lo digo creo que me transformaré de la sola frustración. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando decírselo que me creo capaz de violarla.

¿Así o más psicópata?

Es que no solo la amo. No. También las deseo con un fuego interno que es más ardiente que el del infierno. Y no estoy exagerando.

_Esa hermosa y linda muchacha con sus preciosas caderas, su pequeña cintura, su torneadas piernas y sus deliciosos..._

¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?

_Por supuesto que yo. Como sí no lo supieras._

¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¡¿Y quien putas te da derecho de hablar así de ella?! ¡Ella es mía ¿Entiendes?! Y no lo voy a ocultar más ¡Se lo diré de una vez!

_¿En serio? ¿Y con eso te refieres a hoy o cuando tengas los pantalones para animarte?_

¡¿De qué te estas riendo?! ¡Además yo no soy ningún cobarde!

_Entonces explícame porque tuviste que esperar a que Naraku muriera para pensar si quiera en decidirte decirse lo en algún momento. Seguro que es porque ahora que ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí y para por fin el hibrido quiso darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos_

Eso... ¡Eso a ti no te importa!Además tú no eres nadie para juzgarme. ¡Ni siquiera te muestras! ¡Ven aquí bastardo y dime quien diablos eres!

_Yo solo soy alguien que pretende a esa hermosa muchacha, pero no estoy seguro de su nombre, nuca he podido escucharlo. Sin embargo ten por seguro que será mía._

¡¿Quien te crees bastardo?! ¡Kagome es y siempre será mía!

_¿Con que Kagome verdad? Es un hermoso nombre para mi futura perra._

¡Mierda! Ten por seguro que cuando te encuentre te mataré y despedazaré en pequeños trozos. Nadie se acerca a ella. ¡Solo yo puedo tenerla!

_Te tardaste mucho en decidirlo, pero no te preocupes yo la cuidaré bien. La haré gritar mi nombre todas las noches llena de placer. _

¡Bastardo! ¡Muéstrate y dime quien eres!

_Tú no quieres saber eso._

No eres quien para decirme lo que quiero y lo que no. ¡Habla maldito!

_Bueno, pero no te sorprendas._

Como sí pudieras sorprenderme.

Me llamo... Inuyasha.

Fin Inuyasha's POV

— ¿Co... Cómo? —No, ese malnacido no solo quería robarle a la muchacha, también quería robarle su vida — ¡Mientes! — Y furioso buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, queriendo encontrar al infeliz, pero no había nadie.

— Por supuesto que no —el sonaba burlón y poseía una voz ronca que atemorizaría a cualquiera, per él estaba demasiado encabronado como para pensar siquiera temerle, y no es que fuera temerle en cualquier circunstancia.

— Yo soy el único Inuyasha que existe en esta región, del único que Kagome ha escuchado, del único que yo he escuchado —gruñó.

— Exactamente.

Un click se hizo en su cabeza, como sí acabase de encontrar la fuente del conocimiento.

— E... Eso quiere decir que... Que tú eres... — No... ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pasara?

— Si. Soy tú.

Se quedó helado por un momento. Por eso no podía encontrarlo, ni a él, ni si quiera su olor, entonces si se encontraba completamente solo.

— Pero... No entiendo ¿Cómo es que...? —confundido, si, estaba muy confundido.

— Soy tu parte demoniaca —Ahora podía explicar el tono de su voz, era por eso que sonaba tan profunda y ronca.

— Y sí tu eres mi parte demoniaca... ¿Qué hay de humano?

— Tú eres el humano. Tú y el si son uno, pero yo estoy aparte.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

— Y ahora que todo esta aclarado y por fin pude salir. Iré por mi hembra —su tono era de malicia y estaba sonriendo, el hanyô podía asegurarlo.

— ¡No! ¡No me importa sí tu eres yo! ¡Tú no serás quien le diga nada! ¡Ella es mía! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Mía!—Y emprendieron la carrera, el hanyô intentó detener al yôkai por un instante, intentando controlar su cuerpo, intentado detenerse, tirándose contra el suelo para evitar que su otra mitad fuera por Kagome, pero se dio cuenta solo se lastimaba, además, entre antes llegaran, antes podía decirle a miko sus sentimientos.

Y corrió como nunca en su vida, la velocidad implementada por yôkai y él juntos doblaba casi la normal.

Cuando llegaron, o más bien llegó, Kagome estaba sentada en la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, estaba cerca de la aldea pero lo suficientemente lejos como para tener la privacidad necesaria.

— ¡Kagome! — la vio abrir los ojos mientras llegaba frente a ella.

— Inuyasha. ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada —Lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, una que sabía que solo le había dedicado a él en toda su vida.

— Yo quería decirte al... —pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, su parte yôkai tomó el control, volviendo sus ojos a rojos con pupilas azuladas, convirtiéndose en cuestión de un segundo.

— Mujer, he venido por ti, para que seas mía y... —el hanyô volvió a tomar el control.

— ¡Ni lo creas! ¡Tú no vas a hacer nada! —y se transformó de nuevo.

— ¡Cállate! Interrumpes mi propuesta —Regresó a su estado hanyô.

— Kagome, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiem...—sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos.

— Quiero que nos unamos como compañeros...—volvió a la normalidad.

—Necesito que sepas que ahora que Naraku esta muerto puedo decirte que... —sus uñas crecieron.

— ¡Cobarde! Te tardaste mucho. Tú te volverás mi mujer y juntos...—las marcas de su rostro desaparecieron.

— ¡Cállate! Intentaba protegerla. —se convirtió en yôkai de nuevo.

— ¿Protegerla de que? Quiero que seas mía porque yo... —el hanyô recuperó el control.

— ¡No! Kagome lo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo es que yo... — Y en un desesperado intento por adelantársele al otro, ambos lo pronunciaron al mismo tiempo — ¡Te amo! ¡Bastardo! —Y lo siguiente que se pudo observar fue Inuyasha rodando por el suelo, se jalaba el cabello, se golpeaba el estomago, un golpe en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba en shock, y trataba de explicarse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Primero, Inuyasha había estado peleando consigo mismo, aparentemente cambiaba de estado yôkai a hanyô y se gritaba algo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y segundo acababa de declarársele.

Un momento. Inuyasha se le había declarado. Inuyasha...

¡Inuyasha le había dicho que la amaba!

Todo había estado un poco confuso, pero había entendido una parte, al menos la parte en que la veía de forma seductora, cuando tenía las pupilas azules y los ojos carmesí, y también con el cariño que a veía cuando mantenía las pupilas doradas.

Miró el suelo, ya había terminado de procesar la información, era momento de reaccionar.

Inuyasha todavía se revolcaba en suelo, pero no podía definir los movimientos que hacia.

— ¡Inuyasha! —el chico, porque no sabía sí llamarlo yôkai o hanyô por la forma rápida en que cambiaban sus ojos de color, volteó a mirarla, sorprendido, poniendo toda su atención completamente en ella.

— Kagome...

—Qué

...

— Me...

—Dices...

El chico cambió de estado por cada palabra que dijo, comenzando por el yôkai.

— ¿Estabas hablando en serio? —lo miró temerosa, aún no segura de que su conclusión era completamente cierta.

— Por supuesto...

—Que...

—Si...

Y seguía cambiando de estado. Esta vez, iniciando el hanyô.

Ella asintió, mientras el muchacho se levantaba a jalones aún por la contiendo que tenían entre ambos, farfullando una que otra maldición para su otra mitad. Caminó hacía ella.

La tomó de los hombros.

— Te...

—Juro...

—Que

—Nunca...

—Había hablado...

—Tan...

—En serio...

La miró a los ojos mientras le hablaba, y apreció maravillada como aparentemente ambas partes le declaraban su amor. Siendo el hanyô el último en hablar, la chica no resistió mucho y lo besó, rodando al instante su cuello con sus brazos.

Inuyasha's POV

Besando. Me esta besando. Que dulces son sus labios.

_Que deliciosa es mi hembra._

Cállate. Este beso es mío. Ella me besó a mí.

_No me importa, ella es mía .Y no solo por el hecho de haberme besado cuando tú estabas controlando mi cuerpo quiere decir que te haya besado a ti, ella me ama a mí._

Fin Inuyasha's POV.

Kagome podía sentir como sus colmillos crecían a momentos para después regresar a la normalidad, comenzando a excitarse, pues ella había profundizado el beso, e Inuyasha solo la seguía, e incluso lo profundizaba más.

Sus lenguas danzaban, peleaban entre ellas, porque aún sí Inuyasha peleaba consigo mismo, no dejaba de seguir el beso.

El aire comenzó a faltarle, al menos ella. Se separó de Inuyasha, dejando ver un hilillo de saliva al separarse.

— Inuyasha... —ella estaba sonrojada. Y él en ese momento notó su excitación. Y también se excitó.

—_Tómala ahora —_No sabía sí esa había sido su parte yôkai, o había sido el mismo, pero tampoco le importó.

— Kagome... Tú...

Ese había sido el hanyô.

— Si. Yo también te amo Inuyasha.

— Entonces prepárate —y sin más ni menos, sonrió, el, su parte yôkai, y juraría que también la humana, encontrando algo en lo que finalmente estaban de acuerdo. Pero nada aseguraba que no fueran a pelear esa tarde.

Sería un día muy agitado.

Y aquí finaliza.

Te deseo hayas pasado muy bien tu cumpleaños, realmente me hubiese haberlo dejado antes. Espero que te hayas pasado un muy bonito y feliz cumpleaños y que hayas recibido muchos regalos.

¡Cuídate mucho!


End file.
